Nagato
thumb|280px|Nagato Nagato, nebo také Pein byl uznaný vůdce Akatsuki a Skryté Deštné vesnice. Dětství a mládí Nagato se narodil do obyčejné rodiny ze Skryté Deštné, jeho rodiče nebyli nindžové. Jednoho večera za války, když byl Nagato malý chlapec, vtrhli do jejich domu nindžové ze Skryté Listové a jelikož si jeho rodiče spletli s nepřátelskými nindži, před jeho zrakem je zabili. Nagato tak poprvé použil svůj Rinnegan, který byl zahalený pod jeho vlasy, a která mu jako nemluvněti implantoval Uchiha Madara. Tím zabil oba nindži, ale pak omdlel. Když se probral a poznal, že to nebyl jen sen, sbalil si zbytek jídla a vydal se pryč z domu. Během cesty mu došlo jídlo a skoro zemřel, ale zachránila ho mladá dívka, Konan. Ta ho zavedla k dalšímu válečnímu sirotkovi, Yahikovi. Nagato se k nim přidal a stali se nejlepšími přáteli. Jednoho dne uviděli bojovat vůdce Skryté Deštné, Hanso Salamandra s třemi nindži z Listové. Byli to Orochimaru, Tsunade a Jiraiya. Jelikož přežili boj s Hansem a ten je uznal a nazval Legendárními Sanniny, vydali se je poté Yahiko, Konan a Nagato hledat aby je vytrénovali jako nindži. Nakonec je našli a Jiraiya se jich ujal a poté co se dozvěděl o Nagatově Rinneganu, svolil k jejich tréninku, aby se svou sílu Nagato naučil ovládat. Několik let je trénoval a i když Nagato kvůli smrti rodičů nechtěl přijmout nindžu z Listové, nakonec začal mít Jiraiyu rád. Když byli dostatečně zkušení, Jiraiya je opustil a vrátil se do Listové. Yahiko chtěl pak uskutečnit svůj sen, "Stát se bohem tohoto světa, aby už nikdy nebyla válka". Proto spolu s Nagatem a Konan založili Akatsuki, původně skupinu nindžů, která bude bojovat za mír ve Skryté Deštné. Yahiko smýšlel o Nagatovi jako o "Mostu k míru" a on a Konan byli podle něj jen jeho pilíři. Nagato to viděl naopak. Po několika letech si jich konečně všiml Hanso a už je nemohl dál přehlížet. Domluvil s nimi mírovou schůzku, jenže potají přizval Danza a jeho ANBU Root ze Skryté Listové, aby se rostoucí hrozby Akatsuki zbavil. Když se s Nagatem a Yahikem setkal, odhalil že zajal Konan a vyhrožoval že jí zabije, pokud Nagato nezabije svého vůdce Yahika. Ten to udělat nechtěl, jenže Yahiko se sám nabodl na jeho kunai a zemřel se slovy "Ty jsi mostem k míru" a s úsměvem na rtech. Poté Hanso nařídil zabít i Nagata. Jenže ten se smrtí Yahika strašlivě rozzuřil, pomocí síly Rinneganu odrazil všechny kunaie, osvobodil Konan a potom přivolal sochu Gedou. Ta se na něj "napíchla" a pomocí jeho chakry vytvořila iluzorního draka, kterým zabila všechny nepřátele až na Hansa a Danza, kteří uprchli. Nagato se pak odpoutal od sochy Gedou, ale už navždy byl hubený až na kost a zřejmě nebyl schopen sám chodit. Po těchto událostech ho vyhledal Uchiha Obito, který se představil jako Uchiha Madara a přesvědčil Nagata o plánu Tsuki no me. Pak se stal v Akatsuki skrytým vůdcem a Nagato začal plnit jeho příkazy. Pein vs. Jiraiya thumb|Nagato jako Pein V přetvořené Akatsuki měl Nagato pouze jeden cíl, pochytat všechny Bijuu a uskutečnit plán Nekonečného Tsukoyomi. Postupně pochytali všechny Bijuu až na Hachibiho a Kyuubiho. Poté ho našel a odhalil Jiraiya, jeho bývalý mistr. Nagato se s ním střetl pomocí svých šesti sfér, které ovládal "ze stínu". Jiraiya byl nucen použít Sennin mód, ale nakonec ho Nagato porazil a usmrtil, protože Jiraiya neznal jeho pravé schopnosti. Nicméně Jiraiya stačil před smrtí zanechat vzkaz na zádech Fukasaku-sama - "Ten pravý není mezi nimi", čímž myslel to, že odhalil pravdu o Peinovi. Nagato a Naruto Po Jiraiyově smrti se Nagato vydal do Skryté Listové, aby chytil Naruta. Ten se v té době ale nacházel na hoře Myoboku, kde trénoval Senjutsu pod vedení Fukasaku-sama. Než se to Nagato dozvěděl, svou technikou zničil Skrytou Listovou a pozabíjel mnoho nindžů, včetně Kakashiho. Naruto ale mezitím zvládl Sennin mód a když se dozvěděl že Listová je pod útokem, spolu s Fukasaku-sama, Shimou-sama a třemi silnými ropušími válečníky se přesunul do Listové. Když uviděl, že je vesnice zničená, rozzuřil se a okamžitě začal s Nagatem, tedy s jeho šesti sférami bojovat. Pomocí Sennin módu v líté bitvě pozabíjel všechny sféry kromě té hlavní, vytvořené z Yahikova těla. Potom mu ale došli síly a Nagato ho přišpendlil k zemi pomocí chakrových tyčí. Když to uviděla Hinata, běžela Naruta chránit, jenže Nagatově síle se vyrovnat nemohla ani v nejmenším. Během boje řekla Narutovi že ho miluje a pak ji před jeho očima Nagato probodl. Naruto neovládl svůj naprostý zničující vztek a dobrovolně a naplno se poddal Kyuubimu. Narostlo mu šest ocasů a svým drtivým útokem donutil Nagata k ústupu. Nagato byl donucen použít skoro veškerou svou chakru, aby použil Chibaku tensei, kterým chtěl Naruto v Kyuubi formě zastavit. Vypadalo to, že se to povede, jenže Narutův thumb|280px|Naruto potkává Nagatavztek se stupňoval až do takové míry, že mu na okmažik narostlo devět ocasů a z Chibaku tensei se začal dostávat ven. V tu chvíli se mi v mysli zjevil Čtvrý Hokage, Namikaze Minato a zjevil mu, že je jeho otec. Naruto se tak zbavil vzteku a pochybností, potlačil Kyuubiho a změnil se zpět na sebe. Pak pomocí klonů a Rasenganu porazil poslední Nagatovu sféru a vydal se hledat jeho skutečné tělo. Pomocí proudění chakry z chakrových tyčí ho brzy našel, jak se ukrývá ve falešném stromě spolu s Konan. Nejdřívě chtěl Naruto Nagata zabít, ale potlačil svůj vztek a chtěl slyšet Nagatův příběh, aby mu dal odpověď, jak se hodlá vypořádat s nenávistí ve světě. Nagato mu svůj příběh pověděl a Naruto mu po chvíli odpověděl že bude pokračovat ve stopách svého mistra Jiraiyi a nakonec Nagata přetáhl zpět na stranu dobra. Ten vložil osud světa do rukou Naruta a použil Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, kterým oživil všechny nindžy z Listové, které zabil. Neměl ovšem už moc chakry a po použití techniky zemřel. V míru, protože uvěřil že Naruto je opravdu spasitel tohoto světa.